vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
William The Duck
Summary William The Duck was once an average duck who sought riches but could only find little no matter how much he worked and how respected he was. Eventually, he went into contracts with dogs, who promised William a lot of money. William eventually took up the lives of the dogs, and became known as English Bill. However, the dogs betrayed Bill, leaving him essentially homeless. Angered, William took his guns and took revenge on those who betrayed him. The dogs he made a contract with grew angry and hunters from all across the Spiral came to punish Bill for his crimes, forcing Bill to flee to Darkmoor, the world of shadows. There he met a Spider from the time before there was a Spiral. Bill sold his soul to the Spider to take revenge and English Bill was no more. All that was left was The Duck of Death. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, higher with guns | At least 7-B, possibly 6-C Name: William Origin: Pirate101 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Duck, Duck of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Weapon Mastery | The same as before along with Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and possibly 5; Was granted immortality by Grandfather Spider and became known as the duck of death. He can only be harmed and killed by pure silver bullets made from light. The embodiment of death cannot claim William's life), Invulnerability (Stated to be Invulnerable to all harm), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; Should be able to regenerate from gun shots at the very least), Magic (Was granted Shadow Magic by Grandfather Spider), Enhanced Senses, Instinctive Reaction (Can dodge attacks via instinct), Intangible attacks (Via ghostly attacks), Non-physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Healing (Via healing techniques), Probability Manipulation (Can reduce the probability of attacks landing on him and increase the probability of his attacks landing on opponents), Power Nullification (Can nullify any one power from his opponent that he himself possesses), Invisibility (Can go invisible for a short period of time), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his physical stats), Status Effect Inducement, Life-Force Absorption, Willpower Manipulation, Teleportation, Reality Warping (Shadow Magic can change, redefine, manipulate and form reality), Matter Manipulation, Healing (Shadow Magic can tear matter apart and heal), Passive Power Nullification (Shadow Magic nullifies the powers of those around it), Petrification (Shadow Magic petrified Sofia Darkside), Attack Reflection (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is or was), Animated Shadow (Shadow Magic allows users to summon animated shadow creatures to aid them in battle), Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Shadow Magic can turn dreams into nightmares and interact with memories), Fear Manipulation (Beings without Shadow Magic can be scared of users with Shadow Magic. Shadow Magic can create embodiments of fear), Resistance Negation to Magic (Shadow Magic can bypass resistances to magic), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Shadow Magic protects the mind. In order to become one with Shadow magic, you have to destroy embodiments of your fears and nightmares), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Fire Manipulation and Attack Reflection (Users of Shadow Magic can gain resistance towards abilities it itself grants), Probability Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Life-Force Absorption, Willpower Manipulation (Cannot be affected by any technique in the game besides light and silver bullets) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Should be far stronger than real life athletes), higher with guns | At least City level, possibly Island level (Far stronger than characters bigger than entire cities and can destroy them with a single blast. Is likely stronger than Kane, who is far above his minions, who together can destroy entire islands. Kane can likely destroy whole islands himself. Was granted a lot of power by Grandfather Spider) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ '(Scaling from The Player ) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Far swifter than before) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class | At least City Class, possibly Island Class Durability: At least Street level | At least City level, possibly Island level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with guns | Standard melee range, Thousands of kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Guns Intelligence: Extremely high; Was a very well known businessman, forming contracts with multiple factions and expanding his fleet. He had minions who he commanded across the Spiral. Was known as an extremely hard and well respected worker. Weaknesses: None Notable | Light and silver bullets Key: William The Duck | The Duck of Death Note: Wizard101 and Pirate101 are set in the same cosmology and take part in the same timeline/era Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate101 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Healers Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Memory Users Category:Wizard101 Category:Characters